In modern warfare, various combat platforms, such as aircraft, anti-aircraft systems, and battleships, for example, rely on radar to detect, range (determine the distance to), and map object/targets, such as enemy vehicles, which are within the radar's range. Once detected, tire combat platform is able to confront or evade the enemy vehicle more effectively based upon tire radar information.
In order to thwart detection by radar, many modern combat platforms employ various electronic measures to confuse, jam or trick recipient radar systems. Such electronic measures are typically referred to as “Electronic Warfare” (EW). The performance parameters of EW systems are typically kept in strict confidence. However, generally, the effects of EW actions can be classified as belonging to one or more of the following groups: masking, chaffing, drifting, concealment and multiplication of a target/s detected by the radar. The occurrence of a certain EW effect depends upon, inter-alia, the EW measure performed by the combat platform and the specifications of the recipient radar system.
Once an EW action is activated, a radar operator needs to identify the EW action and to distinguish its effects if he/she is to successfully counteract the EW action. Although some electronic aid may be available to an operator, the identification of an EW action and its effects relies mainly on an operator's perception. Thus, an essential part of a radar operator's training must focus on familiarizing a trainee with the manifestation of various EW actions on the operator's equipment.
In order to develop a trainee's perception with respect to the activation of the EW actions, credible simulations must be created for a trainee. If a trainee considers a presentation of an EW activation scenario to be inaccurate, he/she may disregard the presentation. Even more problematic is a situation whereby a trainee fails to recognize an inaccurate presentation. Under such circumstances, the presentation may be counter-productive by creating an incorrect knowledge-base in the mind of a trainee which may lead to miscomprehension in real-life scenarios.
Presently, there is no training or debriefing system which can provide an accurate presentation of a variety of EW activation scenarios, in particular, there is no training or debriefing system which can provide an accurate presentation of an EW activation scenario as it actually transpires during a training session involving combat platforms and including a realistic EW activation scenario. Furthermore, there is no such training or debriefing system which can provide a presentation which is based upon a comparison of the actual radar information as it appears on a radar operator's equipment with position data indicative of the actual position (position data) of a combat platform whose position and/or range may be incorrectly presented on the radar operator's equipment due to an EW action.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a system and method for processing and analyzing at least radar information modified in response to an EW action associated with a target, in order to allow comparing it with a representation of the special location of the target. There is a need in the art for a framing system and method for training radar operators in EW scenarios. There is a further need in the art to provide training in EW scenarios that utilizes existing radar and training systems and methods. There is a specific need in the art for a system and method capable of processing and analyzing radar information relating to a target and superimposing it onto a representation of the actual position of the target, where the radar information and the representation of the actual position of the target are generated by different and typically non-compatible systems.